1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a motor vehicle with an on-board propelling power source and maneuverable by a human operator. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a recreational vehicle for transporting at least one human and includes a chassis, stabilizing wheels, an electronic motor, a drive-gear train assembly, and a steering means for maneuvering by a human operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to operate and/or ride in a small vehicle with an on-board propelling power source. Examples of such vehicles include golf carts, go-carts, bumper cars and vehicles for transporting handicapped people. Vehicles of this design are used to accomplish work, recreational enjoyment and personal use.
Prior art which makes use of vehicles with on-board propelling power sources and operator controls contain several undesirable features. Some of these vehicles may contain three wheels, instead of five, and therefore the three wheel vehicle is more unstable and dangerous. If a vehicle does not use an electric motor, pollution will be generated. Safety features such as bumpers may not be installed on vehicles, and therefore the vehicle is unable to withstand collisions with similar vehicles.
Additionally, prior art does not combine the front wheel with a steering means, drive means, and a motor all attached and rotatable around a central steering axis. By combining the steering means, drive means and motor to a central axis, there are less moving parts, repairs are less common, and maintenance is reduced. Due to the weight of the motor and drive-gear assembly being distributed mainly on one wheel, traction for that wheel is increased and performance is enhanced.